


Settling

by irisbleufic



Series: Delicate, Dangerous, Obsessed [15]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Banter, Bickering, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Queer Character, Childhood Friends, DIY, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, Housewarming, Living Together, POV Selina Kyle, Pre-Slash, Queer Gen, Someone Suggested Lesbian Farmers As A Tag For This, Teenagers, Uninvited Guest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: “You do a decent impression of Oswald, you know that?” said Selina, feeling mildly guilty.  She sighed and got off her chair, dragging it over to place right next to Ivy’s.  “Hey.  How are ya?”“Tired,” Ivy admitted, rubbing her nose, eyes too bright as they caught the flames.  “Smelly.”“You’re still the fairest one of all, so there’s that,” said Selina, leaning over to kiss her cheek.[First in a sequence of prompt-ficlets; moves forward from end ofWYFIR/Until Our Hearts Stop, but can be read as a stand-alone.]





	Settling

“For the record,” shouted Selina, so the others could hear over the sound of her hammering the plaque above the slightly-ajar front door, “this is _dumb_! None of us speak French!”

“Yeah, but just think!” Bridgit called back, probably still fiddling with the fire she’d started in the long burnt-out grate. “We’ll give those posers at Casa del Zsasz a run for their money!”

“I wouldn’t call ’em posers if I were you,” Ivy said, coming into the main room with a wrench in one hand and her crappy plunger in the other. She watched Selina drag the chair on which she’d been standing back inside, nodding to indicate she should close the door. “Victor’s a bad-ass.”

“Yeah, but like,” Selina pointed out, shedding her coat and draping it across the chair before straddling it backwards with her chin on her arms, “how many of those sharpshooters speak Spanish? Isn’t it a thing Vee started calling the place because _she_ speaks it?”

“Dunno,” said Bridgit, shrugging, withdrawing the ancient poker she’d been using to prod the coals. She got to her feet and studied the elegantly-tined tip, wrapping her free hand around it, smirking as she watched the other two flinch. “My question is, have we figured out who gets which bedroom yet? _Relax_ , Pepper. I’m not out to take your master suite.”

“Yeah, but I am,” Selina replied, raising her eyebrows at Ivy. “For all the, whatsit, _duress_ you put me under while I thought you were dead.”

“She has a point,” said Bridgit, placing the poker back in its holder. “That’s mental anguish.”

“Also, speaking of crap,” Selina added, returning Ivy’s petulant glare. “You’re covered in it.”

“In case you two ingrates were wondering,” Ivy sniffed, “thanks to yours truly, the toilet works.”

“Hallelujah,” Bridgit said, breezing past them, vanishing into the kitchen. “Who wants popcorn?”

“None of that extra-butter microwave crap Nygma dumped off!” Selina said loudly. “I don’t care if he’s on a crusade to sneak out everything that’s bad for Pengy’s cholesterol or whatever. I want the _real_ stuff, like—with oil and salt in a pan! You start a fire, you use it!”

“No fucking shit!” Bridgit yelled back cheerfully. “That’s the whole idea, smarty-whiskers!”

“You guys are gross,” said Ivy, dropping the filthy tools where she stood. She made her way over to one of the armchairs in front of the fire and flopped down in it. "Excuse me, _gals_."

“You do a decent impression of Oswald, you know that?” said Selina, feeling mildly guilty. She sighed and got off her chair, dragging it over to place right next to Ivy’s. “Hey. How are ya?”

“Tired,” Ivy admitted, rubbing her nose, eyes too bright as they caught the flames. “Smelly.”

“You’re still the fairest one of all, so there’s that,” said Selina, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“ _Ew_ ,” Ivy muttered, rubbing the residual wet spot. “Alley cats really will lick anything.”

“Are you two gonna lock lips or something?” Bridgit asked, coming back into the room with a gigantic cast-iron skillet and a bowl full of popcorn kernels she’d freed from one of the microwave bags. “If you are, I want in on it.” She took the armchair opposite Ivy’s, set the salt-seasoned skillet in her lap, and shook about half the kernels into it. “I couldn’t get the butter powder off, so there’s no way I’m adding oil to this.”

Selina put her hands up, wrinkling her nose at the thought. “I’m not making out with _anybody_ till we’ve had showers," she said adamantly. "I know we’re filthy street kids, but this is beyond the pale.”

“ _You’re_ kids,” said Ivy, smirking, folding her arms across her chest. “Sucks to be you.”

“I’m gonna burn this stuff if you don’t stop bickering,” Bridgit warned, totally unimpressed.

An abrupt, spine-chilling refrain of _tsk tsk tsk_ cut through the crackling in the grate.

All three of them leapt to their feet, heedless of the skillet’s _clang_ and scattered popcorn.

“Say, I like your style,” said Fish, regally poised at the entrance. “ _Maison d’Ivy_ , is it?”

“I _told_ you to shut the door!” Ivy hissed, elbowing Selina hard. “See what happens?”

“Funny, but nothing actually came out of your mouth,” Selina griped, pulling the switchblade from her pocket, flicking it open. “Nice to see you, Ms. Mooney. Here for the housewarming?”

“Let’s just say that your benefactor wants me to keep an eye on things,” said Fish, tapping just above her left cheekbone, gaze piercingly blue. “ _So_ , how about you girls give me a tour?”


End file.
